Revenge
by silentmusician202
Summary: A songfic Using The End Where I Begin by the Script.  After the End of Total Drama World Tour the cast has a party at the Play De Losers,but someone isn't in the party mood...


** The lyrics for The End Where I Begin is in italics.**

Well she did it didn't she? She broke my heart and got a million. My first true love,but what was I to her? Dirt to kick in.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away_

She's done so much to me,but this tops it. I move my way across the playa de losers. I pass by everyone celebrating the end of the show. I see Bridget,Harold,Cody,Sierra,Heather...Heather. She's not celebrating. She's arguing with Chris,over her prize money of estupido. How could I fall so hard for the girl! How could she? It was a mistake,loving her.

_Tried to break my heart,well its broke_

_Tried to hang me high,well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me,well I'm soaked_

_soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin,it's the end where I begin_

For many days I have been plotting my revenge. Days turned to weeks,weeks turned into a month. Now, everyone's out of the hospital and I have the perfect chance. "What's up man?" Geoff asks me, jumping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you want to join the party! I mean..." He looks uncomfortable. I know he's hated me,his girlfriend hates me,maybe it's the spirit of the party. "You look,angry."

"Of course I am."

"Really?"Geoff sighs. "We could tell it was that." We means my fellow contestants I assume. "The best thing to do is walk away."

Do I really need Geoff to tell me the best thing? No! The best thing is revenge. "Revenge is my plan."

"Why?"

"Because! I-I need it!"

"You don't need it. It will only be a mistake. We both know you still love her."

"I do not!" I oppose.

"Do too."

"Not"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"Not."

"TOO!" I yell,but quickly close my mouth. A slip of the tongue.

"Aha!" He looks triumphant. "I knew it! You do love her!" He smiled. "So now you can just tell her and get rid of all that revenge stuff." He walks away,smiling. I fall to the ground. He's right. No matter how much I don't like it,I love Heather,no doubt.

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

It IS my mistake,loving her. But how can I still love her? It's my policy,it's always been my policy to get my revenge. That's just how Alejandro Burromuerto IS! Revenge has always been my answer. Heather can't change that. I notice I'm staring at her. She notices too,and glares at me. She walks over to her NEW boyfriend,Derek and genuinely smiles. I just sit and stare by the pool side. Oh how I loath him. I hate how she is so happy around him. I hate how he makes her so in love. They kiss,it's disgusting. How could you Heather? How could you steal my heart and break it? How is that not worthy of revenge? Revenge for pretending to love me,for loving someone else. It is needed. That's how I am. But I know it's wrong. I stare at you Heather,but I know you won't stare back now. I love you Heather,but I know you won't love me back. I want you,but I can't have you,you won't let me. All I can do is go.

_And sometimes we've got no choice but to walk away,away_

I stand up on my feet. I stare at Heather and Derek,then the pool,then back. I feel the tears flow down my cheek.

_Tried to break my heart, well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high, well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me, well I'm soaked, soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

I jump. The water is all around me. It's the perfect place to drown,for my last and perfect act of revenge. Heather will pay for hurting me. She'll know she's the reason I will die. I close my eyes. Now it is time.

_It's the end where I begin_

No! I open my eyes. No. I can't let is happen. To stoop so low for revenge,is that me? But it's to late now is it? I feel to weak. I 'm choked. I love Heather. I can't. She caused my pain,my drowning. I must let go! How is it possible to have my last seconds with regrets? I never wanted that to happen. I can not die,because now I must let it go. I will-I am letting it go. I cry. Why is letting go so hard? Goodbye Heather,my past love. I cried for you,I tried to die for you,but it was all wrong. Revenge is why I'm drowning. Revenge is not what's best for me. But please let me live God. I was wrong,so wrong.

_Now I'm alive and the ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain, I've been holding on_

_The cure for a heart is to move along_

_So move along, so move along_

_Now I'm alive and the ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain, I've been holding on_

_The cure for a heart is to move along_

_So move along, so move along_

_Now I'm alive and the ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain, I've been holding on_

_What don't kill a heart only makes it strong_

"Wake up," says a voice. My eyes open. It's the lifeguard,Sarah. She checks my heart. "You're alive Mr. Burromuerto." What? I see Heather in the corner of my eye. She glances at me.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars won't fade_

_away_

_Tried to break my heart,well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high,well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me, well I'm soaked_

_Soaked to the skin_

I turn my head. I'm lucky. Why do I need revenge?

_It's the end where I begin_

It's a new day,

_It's the end where I begin_

a new life,

_It's the end where I begin_

a new Alejandro.

_It's the end where I begin_

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

_Sometimes We've no choice,but to walk away_

_Away_

**What do you think? Please review**


End file.
